mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Mario-Forum/@comment-30019880-20160927212443/@comment-24658561-20161021213924
Uhm, ok. Du hast es so gewollt. Also Superstar Saga war ziemlich gut, gutes Kampfsystem, besonders die Tatsache, dass man die Spezialattacken in der Overworld einsetzen kann, hat mir sehr gefallen. Außerdem gibt das Spiel einem mit den Advance-Kommandos einen guten Grund, die Spezialattacken auch in normalen Kämpfen einzusetzen. Bonuspunkt hierfür, das vermisse ich nämlich ein wenig bei den späteren Spielen. Der Humor ist mit Abstand der beste der ganzen Reihe, nicht nur innerhalb der Story, sondern auch die NPCs der Overworld haben einige extrem witzige Sachen zu sagen, obwohl viele Spieler sie vermutlich nie ansprechen werden. Ein gutes Beispiel ist der Magikoopa und der andere NPC in seinem Haus in Little Toad Town nachdem er Luigi geholfen hat. Selten so dank einem Videospiel gelacht. Allerdings gibt es eine Sache, die ich zu bemängeln habe und sie ist leider ein relativ großes Problem: Die Hit Detection in der Overworld ist extrem nervig und das das ganze Spiel über. Wären es die Bohnen, die man nur dann ausgraben kann, wenn man an ganz genau der richtigen Stelle steht, Gegner, die einen unfairerweise angreifen, einige Minispiele, vor allem das mit den Blöcken im Witztempel oder einige Rätsel, bei denen man zwar genau weiß, was das Spiel von einem will, man es aber dank der Hit Detection einfach nicht hinkriegt. Dann wären da noch kleinere Dinge wie die Eskortierungsmission mit Peach, die ebenfalls extrem nervt, wenn man nicht vorher alle Gegner umbringt oder die Tatsache, dass man den Final Boss mit nur einem KP beginnt und Lugmillas Seele zuerst angreift, wenn man nicht gerade chancenlos überlevelt ist. Alles in allem gebe ich dem Spiel eine 1-, es wäre aber eine 1, wenn da nicht diese blöde Hit Detection wäre. Partners in Time/Zusammen durch die Zeit hatte einen großartigen Sinn für Atmosphäre und Build Up, erst das Verschwinden der Prinzessin auf mysteriöse Art und Weise und das Alien in der Zeitmaschine, dann die Invasion in der Vergangenheit und die Shroobifikation diverser Gegner, die Fabrik, in der Toads für Treibstoff ausgesaugt werden und das versuchte Verwandeln der Yoshis in Yoobs, Krankfrieds (optionaler) mentaler Zusammenbruch, Toadberts Zeichung und was dahintersteckt und letzten Endes die Konfrontation mit Prinzessin Shroob sowie der finale Kampf gegen ihre Schwester. Dieses Spiel weiß, wie man die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Spielers behält. Das Gameplay mit den Babys in den nun wesentlich interessanteren Rätseln der Overworld ist eine gute Erweiterung des Gameplays von Superstar Saga und hat auch nicht mehr dieses unnötige Problem mit der Hit Detection. Aber, und hier kommt das aber, das Kampfsystem ist wesentlich schlechter als das von Superstar Saga. Die Gegner haben oft mehr KP als erträglich, was die Kämpfe manchmal recht nervig gestalten kann und das gilt leider auch für den finalen Kampf gegen die ältere Shroob-Prinzessin: Die Kämpfe sind nicht schwer, weil sie wirklich schwer sind, sondern weil die Gegner verdammte Scheiße nochmal einfach nicht sterben. Auch über die Spezialattacken-Items lässt sich streiten: Ich fand sie jetzt nicht so schlimm wie andere, aber es war keine wirklich gute Idee, eben weil die normalen Gegner so hohe KP haben und man seine Spezial-Items verschwenden muss, wenn man schnell mit ihnen fertig werden will. Allerdings war es gut in der Hinsicht, dass ich diese blöden Eier, bei denen ich nie das Timing hinkriege, für Geld loswerden konnte. Ein weiterer Punkt ist, dass ich das Spiel zu einfach fand. In Superstar Saga änderten die Items Roter und Grüner Pfeffer die Schwerkraft des Charakters, der sie benutzt und beeinflussen so das Timing, welches schwieriger werden kann. In diesem Spiel haben sie gar keinen negativen Einfluss und da man sie besonders vorm Final Boss bei jeder Gelegenheit in den Hintern geschoben bekommt, kann man sie andauernd und bei jedem Bosskampf nutzen, um recht einfach zu gewinnen. Aber auch ohne die Pfeffer ist es so gut wie unmöglich in diesem Spiel zu sterben, weil nie alle Charaktere gleichzeitig ausgeschaltet werden können. Wenn die Erwachsenen besiegt werden, kann man sie einfach in der nächsten Runde mit den Babys heilen und kaum ein Gegner kann einem wirklich was anhaben. Außerdem muss man den besiegten Erwachsenen nicht beim nächsten Timing tragen, wie es in den anderen Spielen üblich ist. Und wenn man mal drüber nachdenkt: In Superstar Saga hatte Bowser fast nichts zu tun, in diesem Spiel hat er wirklich nichts zu suchen. Die erwachsene Form hätte man ganz rauslassen können und nichts hätte sich geändert. Baby Bowser war zwar mehr oder weniger wichtig in der Story, hat aber die meiste Zeit nur unnötigerweise genervt. Ich gebe dem Spiel eine 2-. Es hat mir trotz aller Kritik gut gefallen und auch wenn es nicht so klingen mag, macht die Atmosphäre wirklich einiges wett. Gerade habe ich mich noch drüber beschwert, dass Bowser in PiT absolut nichts zu tun hatte und dann kommt Bowser's Inside Story/Abenteuer Bowser. Erstmal natürlich, Bowser! Hier spielt man nicht als Bowser, wie in den Sportspielen: Man spielt wirklich Bowser. Man tut das, was Bowser tun würde, kämpft, wie Bowser kämpfen würde und wird am laufenden Band von Krankfried verarscht, wie es nur Bowser passieren würde. Er ist der beste Teil des Spiels: Sein Gameplay macht sowohl im Kampf als auch in der Overworld einen Riesenspaß und sein Dialog sowie seine Interaktionen mit anderen Charakteren sind einfach nur gold. Aber auch die Mario Bros bleiben nicht zurück: Das dreidimensionale Gameplay der Overworld und das zweidimensionale Gameplay in Bowser machen schon was her und die Tatsache, dass sie Bowser von innen unterstützen können ist super, vor allem mit den Riesenkämpfen. Das führt quasi zu einer A und einer B Story, welche nicht leicht in Videospiele einzubringen ist. Die Mario Bros haben zudem auch ihre Momente, wie Luigi beim krankfeiern. Apropos krank, Krankfried darf hier selbstverständlich nicht vergessen werden. Aber gibt es hier noch irgendwas zu sagen, was nicht alle anderen Nutzer dieses Wikis schon gesagt haben? Nicht wirklich. Krankfried ist einfach nur super. Metaboss ist als Gegenstück zu Bowser sehr unterhaltsam, auch wenn ich mich immer noch frage, was es mit ihm auf sich hat. Ist er eine normale Spezies oder hat Krankfried ihn zusammengebastelt? Was ist mit ihm passiert, nachdem er eingefroren wurde? Ich bezweifele, dass er einfach weg ist. Viele negative Seiten fallen mir hier aber nicht ein. Einige Minispiele sind etwas nervig, weil man sie oft mehrmals spielen muss, besonders das mit den Blütenpollen, weil die Steuerung fürn Arsch ist, aber ansonsten fallen mir nur kleinere Anmerkungen zur Story ein. Der Finsterstern wäre auch so ein Punkt, der nicht so viel Sinn macht. Ich meine, okay, Krankfried braucht keinen rationalen Grund, um ein uraltes böses Dingsbums wiederzuerwecken, obwohl er sein Ziel schon erreicht hat, aber dass der Finsterstern plötzlich in letzter Minute sein eigener Charakter wird, der absolut keinen Grund für irgendwas hat außer dass er böse ist, nur damit man Bowser als Bowser bekämpfen kann... Aber gut, das lassen wir auf sich beruhen. Es ist eine 1. Ich gebe keine bessere Note als 1, weil das heißen würde, dass das Spiel perfekt ist und kein Spiel ist perfekt. Aber das hier ist sehr nah dran... Was passiert, wenn man versucht, den finanziellen Erfolg von Abenteuer Bowser zu erhalten, aber seine Zielgruppe für vollkommen dämlich hält und nicht kapiert, inwiefern Bowser der beste Teile des Spiels war? Dreamteam Bros. Puh, wo fang ich an? Also erstmal, es ist kein schlechtes Spiel. Es hatte viele großartige Ideen: Eine wortwörtlich Traum-Insel, ein uraltes Volk der Träume, uralte Traum-Relikte und einen uralten Bösewicht, der es auf die Traum-Relikte abgesehen hat. Das Problem? Zu viele Gimmicks und zu viel Abenteuer Bowser(BIS)! Die Traumwelt ist genau wie Bowsers Körper, nur dass es um Luigi geht und man nur mit Mario kämpft. Letzteres führt zu einem Haufen unfairer Tode aufgrund von Statusproblemen wie Verbrennung oder Schwindel, die einen bewegungsunfähig machen und sich nicht heilen lassen, bis sie von selbst weggehen. Die Rätsel in der Traumwelt sind zu langsam: Touchpen rauskramen, Luigi manipulieren, zehn Jahre warten bis die Auswirkungen sichtbar werden und das ganze wiederholen, weil man nicht genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt getroffen hat. In BIS musste man nur einen Knopf drücken, um die Auswirkungen auf Bowsers Körper zu ändern. Die Riesenkämpfe sind ein absoluter Rip-Off von denen in BIS, außer, dass man den verkackten Gyroscope benutzen muss, um einige von ihnen zu gewinnen. Die 3D-Mechanik des 3DS ist hier an ihrem Tiefpunkt in Sachen unnötig und falsch genutzt: Man kann nie wissen, welcher Gegner eine Attacke einsetzen wird, der man nur ausweichen kann, wenn man 3D anhat und niemand macht 3D die ganze Zeit an. Antasma ist einer dieser Kandidaten, also reden wir über ihn: Sein Konzept ist großartig, dessen Ausführung für die Grause Tonne. Er wäre so perfekt als Antagonist dieser Welt gewesen, aber nein, das hier ist ja ein BIS Rip-Off, also brauchen wir Bowser. Bowser war zwar unnötig in PiT, aber er hat mich dort nie wirklich aufgeregt und das ist hier anders. Ohne Bowser hätte sich PiT kaum verändert, ohne Bowser hätte DTB wesentlich besser sein können, da das Spiel dann seine eigenen Konzepte auch mal hätte nutzen können. Eine weitere Sache, die mich an DTB einfach nur aufgeregt hat, waren die ganzen gottverdammten Tutorials die man nicht überspringen kann. Nein Spiel, ich brauche keine 8!!! Tutorial-Kämpfe und einen ganzen Dungeon, der ein Sprung-Tutorial ist, obwohl es bereits vorher ein Sprung-Tutorial gab, bei dem ich übrigens den 1Up-Pilz für das bestmögliche Ergebnis gewonnen habe. Du bist der vierte Teil dieser Reihe, die meisten Leute, die dich kaufen, wissen bereits wie's geht. Und zum Humor: Größtenteils war er einfach viel zu nervig um lustig zu sein. Es gibt da diese eine Stelle, wo einen die Verwandten von so einem Hansel, dessen Namen ich schon wieder vergessen habe, volllabern und verzweifelt versuchen, lustig zu sein. Ein paar gute Witze waren zwar auch drin, aber die waren leider nicht gut und zahlreich genug, um die nervigen auszugleichen. Dieses Spiel hatte so viel Potential, das es einfach verschenkt hat, um den Erfolg von BIS zu rekreiiren und selbst das hat es nicht einmal geschafft. Zu viele 3DS Gimmicks, die das Spiel nur unnötig einschränken und zu viele langwierige Tutorials und Witzszenen. Das Spiel bekommt eine 3 mit einem "Du hast es versucht"-Sternchen. Paper Jam Bros ist eines dieser Spiele, bei denen man auf den ersten Blick nicht weiß, was man von ihnen halten soll. Hat es meine Erwartungen erfüllt? Nicht wirklich. Hatte ich Spaß damit? Jede Menge. Habe ich mich wirklich dafür interessiert, was in dem Spiel storymäßig abgeht? Nein. Bin ich froh, dass die Koopalinge endlich reden? Sehr. Fand ich die Welten langweilig? Ja. Habe ich versucht, jedes einzelne versteckte Item zu finden? Ja... Also erst mal: Das Spiel macht extrem viel Spaß. Die Spezial-Attacken, die Spezial-Techniken, die Rätsel oder einfach nur dumm in der Welt rumzurennen. Fantastisch. Die Kämpfe sind ausnahmsweise mal wirklich fordernd für einen Mario&Luigi-Profi, ohne dass sie sofort in Falsche Schwierigkeit abdriften. Auch wenn das Spiel davon auch einen Ausrutscher hatte, ich rede von euch, Lemmy, Iggy und Morton! Das dreidimensionale Kampfsystem wird genutzt, ohne 3DS Gimmicks zu verwenden. Die Minispiele kann man überspringen, wenn sie zu sehr nerven und... Warte mal, dieses Spiel hat jedes einzelne Gameplay-Problem was ich mit der Serie je hatte repariert! Gute Arbeit, Alpha Dream. Allerdings hat das Spiel auch die Probleme vom rezenten Paper Mario importiert, so wie das Toadsammeln, die Standard-Areale und kaum Neues in Sachen Charaktere und Story. Natürlich hätte es besser sein können mit einem Krankfried VS Dimenzio Epic Death Battle of History, aber immerhin hat es sein Potential nicht à la Dreamteam Bros zum Fenster rausgeworfen. Die Kartonkolosse waren okay. Das ganze Spiel war okay, aber spaßig. Ne 2- ist drin.